Unica
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: p-pero…- antes de que Dick pudiera decir algo kori lo callo con un beso - Hazme sentir – jadeando – la única en tu vida – jadeando con respiración entrecortada – hace sentir… única-


Una propuesta atrevida.

Se puede escuchar la lluvia caer, se puede escuchar unos pequeños sollozos en las calles de jump city, se puede observar a una pelirroja alta, de piel dorada, y de unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, que al observarlos te quedabas completamente hipnotizado, la joven llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, una minifalda azul, calcetas cortas y unos zapatos negros… su nombre kori Anders la joven mas hermosa de todo jump city y si se podía de todo el mundo.

¡KORI!- escucho gritar su nombre, cuando volteo, pudo observar a un joven de cabello azabache y de unos bellos ojos color celeste, que corría entre la lluvia para alcanzarla.

Dick-susurro tristemente, bajo la mirada y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?... yo confíe en ti- y dicho esto ella también se agarro a correr entre la lluvia como si fuese un juego. Ella corría con tanta desesperación de llegar a su departamento, no quería volver a aquel joven que había traicionado su confianza, pero sobre todo su amor.

-*FLASHBACK*-

Un hermoso día soleado sobre la preparatoria Mukamari, en los pasillos de la institución se podía ver a kori caminado con una pelivioleta de nombre Rachel Roth su mejor amiga, riendo y sonriendo.

¿Y…bien kori? Dime como te va con Dick –pregunto Rachel un poco picarona.

Suspirando- ah Rachel de maravilla el me trae en las nubes – dando un giro emocionada- ¿y a ti con GAR?

De lo mejor –dijo con una media sonrisa, pero kori sabia que por dentro estaba gritando de alegría

Las dos se sonreían entre los corredores para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela y salir de aquella 'prisión' según el novio de Rachel. Todo iba bien hasta que una rubia se atravesó en su camino.

Kitten –menciono Rachel con odio en su voz.

¡Ah! Hola –dijo sonriendo pero a la vez tenía una cara de malicia, cosa que a Rachel hizo sospechar.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con voz de fastidio kori cruzada de brazos.

OH nada –dijo hipócrita- solo te traigo información muy… importante-

Chismosa –dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos al igual que kori

No te metas Rachel – amenazo kitten – kori querida- acercándose a ella y jugar con uno de sus mechones rojizos

¿Qué?-dijo kori con ganas de darle un buen golpe a la rubia.

Me sorprende que aun no lo sepas – jugando con los mechones de kori y dar círculos sobre ella deteniéndose atrás de su espalda y acercándose y deteniéndose en su oído y susurrar lentamente – Dick te engaña con bárbara – kori se petrifico quedo atónita ante aquellas palabras que atravesaban su corazón, sintió como todo el mundo se le vino encima-

Interviniendo- no le hagas caso kori –dijo Rachel – solo es otro de sus tontos juegos –dijo fríamente Rachel.

Es verdad – dijo kori cobrando la cordura – Dick nunca me haría tal cosa – dijo firmemente.

¿No me crees? –Dijo en reproche – entonces ve a verlo por ti misma – OH no la última gota que derramo el vaso- ve al jardín trasero y mira con tus propios ojos – dándose media vuelta para irse –

No le creas kori solo es mentira- Rachel volteo – kori… ah no otra vez-

00000000

Kori corría hacia el jardín trasero lo mas rápido que podía ir, kori se oculto en uno de los árboles, y miro a dos figuras, kori, se petrifico, avanzo unos cuántos pasos… no, se negaba a creerlo deseguro sus ojos la engañaban.

Dick- pronuncio suavemente kori- ¿Q-que e-estas h-haciendo?- lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, tenia que afrontarlo era la triste y cruel realidad… las dos figuras no eran nada mas que Dick y bárbara besándose.

Zafándose de el abrazo de bárbara- kori… esto no es lo que parece –dijo el joven acercándose a ella.

Kori retrocedió unos pasos-Dick-dijo tristemente

Desesperado- puedo explicarte – acercándose a ella –

No, me expliques nada – dijo kori con voz entrecortada-

Kori- pronuncio Dick –

¿Cómo pudiste?- kori dio un paso hacia atrás se dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo

¡KORI ESPERAME!- gritando tristemente, cuando iba a correr tras ella una mano sujeto la suya

Dicky bebe ¿A dónde vas?- dijo una pelirroja mal teñida en modo de inocencia

Con mi novia- zafándose de el agarre de bárbara e ir corriendo hacia ella

-*FIN FLASHBACK*-

Kori corría por las calles de jumbo city, intentando correr de su 'novio'.

¡Kori espera!-intentando alcanzarla- ¡déjame explicarte!-gritando suplicante Dick

¡Déjame en paz!- grito kori enojada entrando a un edificio enorme.

Kori corría desesperada cuando entro al edificio toda empapada, miro por todas partes buscando un elevador. Y bingo lo encontró solo un problema el elevador no funcionaba.

¡OH MIERDA!- grito furiosa kori, pateando el elevador.

Se escuchó abrise la puerta de el edificio dejando ver a Dick igual de empapado que ella.

Kori- pronuncio Dick suavemente

Kori lo miro atónita movió los ojos hacia la derecha y mirar una puerta con un letrero con letras incrustadas que decían 'escaleras'. Kori corrió hacia la puerta y abrirla y alzar la mirada, y ver demasiados escalones. Kori corrió sobre los escalones, y detrás de ella venia persiguiéndola Dick. Esto ya no era un juego sino una persecución.

Kori llego hacia una puerta que estaba a un lado de los escalones y puso su mano en la manija y la abrió.

Kori- dijo Dick kori al verlo grito aterrorizada y le cerro la puerta en la cara cuando volteo se encontró un bello vestíbulo y miro hacia la pared un letrero que decía 34.

Ah – suspiro kori – mi departamento – corrió entre el pasillo y encontró una puerta con un numero '457' kori saco de su falda unas llaves abrió la puerta y la cerro fuerte mente recargarse en ella y deslizarse suavemente al suelo.

Ah- suspiraba tranquilamente se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia su ventana y así poder ver si Dick se iba del edificio

¿Qué miras? – ah kori le dio un escalofrío en la espalda cuando volteo se quedo petrificada

¿COMO ENTRASTE?- grito enojada

Dick señalo la puerta- no le pusiste seguro- dijo burlonamente

Vete de aquí- ordeno kori – no quiero volver a verte – cruzándose de brazos y darle la espalda

¿Me dejas explicarte? –dijo Dick suplicante, kori no respondió Dick suspiro – ¿déjame adivinar kitten fue a buscarte?

Kori dejo de cruzar los brazos y volteo a verlo- ¿c-como lo sabes?- interrogo ella

-*FLASHBACK*-

Las aves salían de los árboles al escuchar un estruendoso ruido ¿y se preguntaran que era ese ruido? Fácil, el grito de bárbara Gordón.

¡AHHHH! –grito una mal teñida pelirroja

¡Hay por dios cállate!- dijo Dick tratando de tapar sus oídos con sus manos

Esque… ¡¿PORQUE?! – Volvió a gritar la mal teñida

Porque yo ya tengo novia bárbara y es la mas bella y hermosa persona que eh conocido en mi vida – dijo con firmeza en su voz y dando media vuelta para irse

Eso es injusto –dijo bárbara cruzando los brazos

Pues lo siento, y otra cosa – dando media vuelta – pobre del que sea tu novio – con una sonrisa burlona

Dick… hasta ahí te lo paso – acercándose a el y tomar el cuello de su camiseta- tu serás mió

¿Pero que demonios? …- y bárbara se acerco a su rostro y lo beso

-*FIN DE FLASHBACK*-

Kori abrió los ojos perpleja- ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan entupida?- cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos –

Dick se acerco a ella y la abrazo Tiernamente kori correspondió al abrazo.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá del apartamento de kori. Y en eso kori se puso a pensar…

-* P.O.V. DE KORI *-

_Bárbara dijo que seria suyo… pero qué tal si yo le gano primero…pero _

_En que estoy pensando_

_Ah desearía poder tenerlo mas cerca ¿se lo digo o no se lo digo?_

_Quiero sentirme suya, quiero ser suya_

_Quiero sentirme… única_

_¿será acaso esto una propuesta atrevida?_

-* FIN DE P.O.V. DE KORI *-

Kori decidió romper el abrazo, bajo la mirada pensando, hasta que la mano de Dick sujeto su barbilla y la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto dulcemente

Kori se moridlo el labio, se acerco lentamente a el quedo a centímetros de su rostro subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas y acariciarlo… Dick cerro los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le brindaban las manos de kori.

Dick…-susurro kori con un toque de lujuria, Dick abrió los ojos para ver a kori acercarse a sus labios.

Te amo – expreso kori con pasión

Kori lo beso apasionadamente, el beso era tierno y dulce, pero llego un momento en que se fue intensificando.

Suspirando agitadamente- kori- jadeo Dick

Kori beso su cuello- Dick ¿soy yo tu novia? ¿La única?- pregunto kori

Sorprendido- claro que si kori – en modo de jadeo de parte de Dick

Demuéstramelo- dijo exigente kori acariciando su pecho con mucha sensualidad

¿c-como?- cuestiono Dick con nerviosismo, kori se acerco a su oído

Hazme tuya- con deseo en su voz dijo kori

p-pero…- antes de que Dick pudiera decir algo kori lo callo con un beso

Hazme sentir – jadeando – la única en tu vida – jadeando con respiración entrecortada – hace sentir… única

TO BE CONINUED…

Hola a todos mis lectores (as) aquí les traigo

Un fic lemon: 3 me ayudara 457 unidas con lo perver

Lo continuare hasta un nuevo aviso, y también quiero agradecerle

A todos los que dejan sus comentarios gracias

Saludos de Grecia grayson.


End file.
